1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid dispensers, and, more particularly, to a portable automatic fluid dispenser which delivers an accurate amount of fluid in a safe and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When servicing engines, servicing personnel must work safely, quickly and efficiently to reduce costs and maximize profits.
In the past, service personnel in charge of apparatus fluid management and maintenance had to handle hundreds, if not thousands, of individual fluid containers for delivery of fluid to a particular device. If a servicing operation has to be done in the field, the operator has to physically carry several containers to the site. The weight of the fluid filled containers in combination with the awkward manner of toting is physically challenging and can be injurious to servicing personnel.
Moreover, individual fluid containers are expensive, and the empty containers must be disposed of in land fills. This creates environmental concerns.
Once at the site, the servicing personnel has to open each individual container and pour the fluid into the device to be serviced. This is not only time consuming, but it also creates a hazardous situation when the fluid spills on the ground creating a slippery surface. The possibility of overfilling and/or spilling is also a constant concern due to the inability to accurately control fluid delivery.
To ease the burden on servicing personnel, filling stations have been developed. The apparatus or device to be serviced is brought to the servicing station. While this has reduced the physical strain experienced by the personnel, it is impractical in certain situations due to the size and maneuverability limitations of the device to be serviced. This method is also time consuming because the device has to be brought to and moved out of the servicing station each time it needs servicing.
Therefore, what is needed is a fluid dispenser which minimizes spillage of fluid thereby resulting in a safer working environment. Additionally, the fluid dispenser should be lightweight and transportable in a manner whereby the physical injury to an operator is eliminated. Furthermore, it is desired that the fluid dispenser be efficient so that service personnel may service more devices in less time. Finally, what is needed is a fluid dispenser which is environmentally friendly by eliminating the waste, such as empty can and bottles, that ultimately end up in land fills.
What is disclosed is a portable fluid dispenser that is comprised of at least a fluid container or reservoir, an air compressor, and a dispenser gun. The fluid container is filled with the desired fluid suitable for a particular application. Next, the air compressor is activated and the fluid container is pressurized up to a predetermined set point. The fluid dispenser is then transported to the place of operation. Finally, when an operator is ready to dispense the fluid, a trigger of the dispenser gun is activated and the fluid is dispensed.
As the fluid is dispensed, the pressure within the container decreases due to an increase in volume or head space. This decrease in pressure is detected by a pressure switch which then activates the air compressor. The air compressor then pressurizes the fluid container back up to the set point so that a constant fluid flow is maintained.
Optionally, the fluid dispenser may be fitted with a manually operated pump to pressurize the fluid container. This option is provided so that in case of power or mechanical failure, the operator may manually pressurize the fluid container and continue servicing operations.
The fluid dispenser may also be insulated with heat tape. The heat tape ensures that the temperature of the fluid within the fluid container maintained at a predetermined value. This is a particularly useful feature if the fluid dispenser is operated in colder climates or in the winter season. As temperature decreases, the fluid viscosity may increase. With the heat tape, however, the fluid temperature may be maintained at a predetermined value to maintain the viscosity desired.
With the fluid dispenser of the present invention, fluid may be safely and efficiently delivered.
Therefore it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which can accurately deliver fluid thereby avoiding a overfill situations that create a hazardous condition.
Another object of the invention to provide an economical apparatus that uses fluid from cheaper bulk sources, such as a drums, rather than individual cans which are costly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is environmentally friendly by using fluid from a bulk source such as a drum thereby cutting back the need for dispensing numerous empty cans or bottles in land fills.
Still another object is to provide an apparatus which safely delivers fluid by avoiding spills which may occur by conventional methods of fluid delivery such as pouring the fluid out of a can or bottle.